The Distance That Took You Away
by FeelsLikeConfettiFalling
Summary: James and Kathrynn swore that they would be together forever, that not even time or distance could keep them apart. For three long, incredible years they managed to stay together through thick and thin, but when a worldwide tour and an unexpected movie role come up, their love is put on the line,and after all that time,it seems as though forever might actually be coming to and end.


"I love you." James said, peering down into her eyes and grinning. She giggled and looked away from him, her lips curling in that embarrassed smile that he loved so much. He smiled broadly and kissed her forehead, the ocean wind blowing on them light enough to push her skirt up a little bit.

"James, stop staring." She said, laughter hidden within her tone. He wiggled his eyebrows and rubbed his hands in light circles around her back.

"I can't. You're too irresistible." He said, biting his lip as he grinned. He lightly grabbed her butt and she laughed, burying her face into his chest.

"I love you." She finally admitted, those bright, green eyes that he loved so much looking at him with such admiration that it made him melt on the inside. "And I mean it."

"'Bout damn time." He said. She laughed and smacked him across the chest, but he merely laughed and pulled her closer, placing his lips against her. The softness of her skin against his making his heart go wild.

"I'm glad we're here. It's so beautiful." She said. James looked off into the distance, at the beautiful sunset that was settling upon the beach, and absentmindedly smiled.

"Yeah. I am too." He said. He turned back to her and smiled. "I am too."

He bent down and kissed her lips again, but this time with more force than before. He pulled her into him closer, the feeling of her body against his own making him crazy. THe tide grew bigger, and now splashed against their bare feet in the sand, and at that moment James picked her up and spun her around, the air fanning her hair out through the air and just lighting up James' heart even more. The more he looked at her, the more and more he fell in love with her. He couldn't even begin to imagine why he was so lucky, why he, of all people, got to be with her. When he finally stopped spinning her, and held her in his arms bridal style, her golden blonde hair fell perfectly at her shoulders and she was laughing; out of breath, but laughing. He grinned from ear to ear and kissed her again. To say he loved her would be an understatement. He _craved_ her.

"Kathrynn Rose Everret, I love you to the moon and back." James said, his voice lowered. He pushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Forever and always, for always and eternity."

"Nobody could love you as much as I do, James David Diamond." She said, in a voice just as low as his. "You, sir, truly are a diamond."

"They do say diamonds are a girl's best friend." He smirked. "But I am lucky enough to call you my girlfriend."

She smiled brightly and shook her head. "How, how on earth did I get lucky enough to be with you?"

"Correction. How did _I_ ever get lucky enough to be with _you._ " He smiled and kissed her forehead once more. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

And he meant it. He loved her with everything he was, and everything he would be. Each time he looked at her, it was like the very first time he was ever laying eyes on her. The first time he met her, he knew she would be the one. He just knew right from that very moment that the two first met that he wanted to be with her, to marry her, to grow with her. Kathrynn meant everything to him, and he would die fighting for her if he had to. To him, she was perfect, and she always would be. He never, _ever_ wanted to lose her. _Ever_.

"Are you lovebirds gonna come up yet? The sun's setting." Logan called from up further on the beach. The couple looked up that way and James laughed as he flashed him the middle finger.

"Fuck off. We're busy." James called to him. Kathrynn laughed and wrapped her arms around James, burying her face into his chest.

"Sex on the beach isn't good for you." Logan called back. "So, smart ass, if you two finally want to do it, I'd suggest doing it in a bed."

"Screw off, smart ass." James called back. Logan laughed and shook his head and retreated back to the beach house.

"Jealousy is an ugly color on him." James said, turning back to Kathrynn. "He's just mad cause he doesn't have the most perfect girl anyone could ask for." He kissed her lips and stroked her hair. "But he's right, nonetheless. It really is getting late. Wanna head off to bed?"

"Sure." She said, but she stopped and grinned. "But you gotta carry me there if you want to leave."

James grinned and didn't hesitate at all. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her through the sand and up to the beach house, her squealing the entire way. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her head into his neck, her eyes fluttering shut as he carried her. The more she did things like that, the more and more he fell in love with her. He couldn't believe they had been together nearly three years. He couldn't even begin to count how lucky he was.

"Finally, they decided to join us." Carlos said, laughing as the two walked up the steps to the beach house. "We thought you two were gonna stay down at the beach all night."

"Hey, we very well could." James said, pulling her close to him. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake, but with each passing second she grew more tired and she yawned in slight exhaustion.

"Well, take her up to bed then, Mr. Finally Responsible." Kendall said. He turned to Kathrynn and smirked. "Thanks to you, he now knows how to take care of things."

"Piss off." James laughed. He kissed Kathrynn's forehead and nodded to the guys. "I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight."

James carried her up the large stairway and into the first bedroom. Kathrynn yawned as he entered the room, and she playfully jumped down from his arms and stretched as he locked the door.

"I can't believe you guys finally have your own beach house. And it's incredible. Look at that beautiful view." Kathrynn said, walking over to the large window. They're room had a part of the wall replaced with window glass, so when you looked out of it, you saw nothing but ocean. The sunset was casting a warm glow over the beach, coloring the sky with an amazing array of oranges, yellows, reds, blues, and purples. Kathrynn beamed from ear to ear and placed her hands up against the glass. "I absolutely adore sunsets."

James came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny little waist. "They're almost just as beautiful as you are. But almost, not quite there yet."

Kathrynn grinned and shook her head at him. "You're so cliche. It's wonderful." She laughed. James ran a hand through her hair and wrapped one around her waist once more.

"I try to be." He said. He kissed her and pushed the curtains all the way open, the sunset scene then fully in view. "I just want to be the kind of guy you want."

Kathrynn noticed the frown on his face as he stood at the curtain, blankly staring out the window. "James." She said, touching his arm. "James, why would you say that? Just be yourself, you know that. I fell in love with _you_ , and want you to stay that way. You don't gotta fake anything or act a certain way just to please me."

James sighed. "I know, I just, I just...ugh, I just want to keep you, ok? Lately, I don't know why, but lately I just been feeling like I'm going to lose you, or just feel like you're gonna leave me and I don't want that. I love you, Kathrynn, and I just want you to want me back. I, I guess...I guess I'm just afraid that you're going to think I'm not right for you, that you're going to think I'm not for you and want someone different."

"Damn it, James David Diamond." Kathrynn said. She jumped in front of James and grabbed him by his shirt. "James David Diamond, you listen to me and you listen very damn well. Don't you ever think of that, ok? I love you, and love you more than life itself. Nothing can change that, nothing at all. And if something would happen and you would be moved to halfway around the world, I would find you. I would find a way to get to you and would never let you go. Never ever. If anything, I should be worried about you doing that to me."

James raised an eyebrow in sudden confusion. "Why, why would you think that, Kathrynn? Why would you ever think I would think any different of you?"

Kathrynn sighed and turned away from him. "James, we've been together for three years, and have known each other longer than that. You're famous, you're in a popular band known all around the world. Every girl in the entire world loves you, and there are so many other prettier girls in the world other than me. You can choose anyone you want, and for some reason, for some crazy reason, you picked me. Why that is, I'll never know. There are so many other girls out there, girls with a thinner body, girls who are taller, girls who talk better, sing better, act better, have a better temper, girls who have flawless skin…"

Kathrynn touched her scarred wrist and closed her eyes, unable to say another word to him. A tear slipped down her face and James rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her hand away from her wrist. "Don't you dare." He said. "Don't you dare compare yourself to other girls. You're way better than them. You're more beautiful. Your voice gives me chills. Your size doesn't matter, and your scars are battle scars. And I'll be damned if I ever meet a person who thinks of you any other way than I do. Because you know me, I'll kill them."

Kathrynn grinned and wiped a tear off her face. She turned to James and mustered up the best smile she possibly could without bursting into tears. "I love you, James. Thanks for putting up with me."

James laughed and kissed her, savoring every sweet moment that his lips were on hers. "I love you more. Your arguement is invalid."

"Shut up, asshole, and kiss me." Kathrynn said, grinning. James smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, pulling her into him as close as he possibly could. He started off gentle, lightly pushing his lips to hers, until he felt that familiar urge inside of him and he pressed harder, crashing his lips to hers with much more force than moments ago. He held her close, tightly, and the two of them instantly knew where they were both headed. Kathrynn fell loosely into his arms, and James smiled against her neck as he slid a piece of her dress off, until the whole thing fell to the floor, and she undid his belt. He pushed her back onto the bed and admired every inch of her, the desire underneath his belt flaming. He bent down over her and kissed every inch of her body, whispering in her ear that he loved her again and again, making sure she knew. And she knew all too well, for she wanted him to learn she felt the same desire and love for him that he felt for her.

* * *

"I can't believe Gustavo is giving you guys a whole week off of work, and you get to spend it here. That's amazing." Kathrynn said, cuddling up next to James' bare skin underneath the blankets. "And why you'd bring me along when you see me every day makes me wonder."

"Because," James said, rolling over to his side to face her. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her nose. "Because nothing is better than having a whole week off work and spending it at the beach with the most amazing girlfriend in the world. And having sex with this beautiful girl is just a pleasant bonus."

She laughed and hit him, and he laughed in return and pulled her close to him and kissed her. She lied her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "When's your tour start, James?"

The heartfelt moment had passed and James frowned. He knew it bothered her, that the distance would be too much for her to handle. He just sighed and ran his hand through her hair. "I don't know yet. Soon, though. Because after this break, we're rehearsing for it. It's going to be the biggest one we've ever done as a band."

"I'll miss you." She said, her eyes still shut. She snuggled closer to him and he felt her body begin to shake. He kissed her forehead and rested his head against hers.

"I'll miss you too, Kathrynn. More than anything. I don't want to be away from you for so long. I wish you could come with us."

"I would, I really want to, but," She sighed and turned her eyes up to him. "If I don't stay, my agent says I won't get the part in the movie. I _have_ to be here for the auditions or I will lose the whole role. And it's a big one. I can't even go for a little bit because if I get the part, we start filming right away. I don't know what to do."

She sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye, turning away from him. James pulled her as close to him as he could possibly get her and kissed her once more. "You're going to do great, ok? I know you will. And when you get this part, I can watch you on the big screen and smile, and say to everyone in the theater, 'That's my absolutely, wonderful, amazing girlfriend.'"

Kathrynn smiled and closed her eyes again, leaning her head against James' chest, a yawn passing through her lips. "I don't know what I would do without you." She said, finally drifting off into sleep.

James smiled and rested his head against hers, closing his own eyes as well. "Neither do I." He said with a yawn. "Neither do I."


End file.
